Roslin & Edmure (A Frey may love a Fish)
by Tootelefroot
Summary: While the Red Wedding was taking place, Roslin and Edmure had their first moment alone as husband and wife. Roslin x Edmure
1. Chapter 1

Roslin & Edmure

Is she a Frey or is she a Tully now? She has a duty to her husband, a duty to her house. _'I... I like him'_. He's tall, handsome, funny and so charming. It makes her physically ill to think about her father's plan. Just lingering on the thought makes her want to hurl. _'I can't do anything. I'm shackled to this wedding, for better or for worse, I was given no choice. If I were to tell, what then? It would all be worse.'_ She'd tell and they'd still be helpless, and her husband would die along with his men. Godammit all, she hated her father for making her wed in this fashion. He deserved the truth. She was his wife now. She had to-

"Roslin?" His voice made her jump out of her thoughts and back to the marriage bed "Are you alright?" He edged closer to her on the bed. It was then she noticed how she was still sitting stiffly upright on the edge of the bed and, still clutching the sheets to her bare chest.

His hand moved her hair to the side and exposed her slender back to his eyes. She felt him get closer behind her and gasped when his lips kissed the back of her bare shoulder. His kisses were warm and soft and soon she relaxed into him, letting him hold her in his arms. "I..." His kisses were so soft against her skin, he kissed a trail up her neck and she mewled when he licked behind her ear. it made her entire body shudder, "Edmure... I don't know what to do, I-"

"Shh... my darling wife. Don't worry about anything."

His hand moved her tight grip from the sheets, letting it fall on her lap. She gasped when his hand cupped her breast and he nipped her earlobe between his teeth. Her head fell back against his shoulder in defeat. His lips found hers and claimed her mouth in a kiss that robbed all coherent thought from her head. His kiss was one of hope, a hope for our marriage. The passion in his kiss made tears reappear in her eyes. Tears of mourning. It felt wrong to enjoy this when, right below them, for miles and miles, the murder of his closest family and friends was being committed. He would hate all Freys. He would hate her. His kiss burned her very soul to a crisp.

"Roslin, I promise I won't hurt you. I don't know what you've heard about the bedding but, I promise I'll do my best to be gentle."

She nodded, swallowing her tears and only then realizing his weight was atop hers already. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and she felt even worse. He thought she was nervous about the bedding which, in truth, would be the case if it wasn't for the more pressing matter of mass murder outside. Had it even began? She couldn't hear the screams yet.

She tried to listen when he moved down to her chest but her moans deafened all other sounds. She was losing focus and his hand was at her breast while his mouth was on the other. She had to focus but, suddenly, he pulled "Oh Edmure!" she cried out, her back arching to his touch. Whatever he did, she hoped he did it again.

It's not like she didn't know anything about the bedding. Being a Frey forbade her naivety. Her brothers and sisters were not shy in sharing every single detail about the bedding. She just didn't know it would feel so good. It made her feel worse. Every good thing felt bad in her head. She shouldn't enjoy this. Not when a horrible thing was happening to so many people. It was selfish to enjoy her wedding night with her handsome and gentle husband but, it was even more selfish to deny him her pleasure. He didn't know but, when he did... and he will sooner rather than later, he would hate everything about tonight. Including her. The thought brought fresh new tears to her eyes.

* * *

She was so nervous and quiet. Edmure had no idea what she thought would happen tonight but by the looks of it, it wasn't any good. Damn all the Freys except for his wife. His wife. She was so beautiful. She had to be the most beautiful of the Freys and he had to be the luckiest bastard that ever lived. He wondered if Robb was jealous and, If the entirety of the Seven Kingdom was jealous. None were as shocked as he to see such beauty in someone whose House was Frey.

And now, she couldn't stop crying. Her eyes teared up at the smallest of caresses and he realized words wouldn't be enough to appease her. She needed his actions. He bet she thought he would be quick and selfish and, in all retrospect, that was his intention when he thought his bride would be a Frey through a through but, such a delicate Rose couldn't be malnourished in that way. She was so sweet and delicate and he wanted to be a gentleman for her. He hoped he could control himself but she sure made it damn hard with her sweet melody. She was an odd little thing. The way she responded to him seemed like she very much enjoyed his touch and yet, she wept. He should pay more attention but, his hands, his mouth, they are beyond discouragement. Not when her body is so responsive and she doesn't deny his advances. Not when her skin is so soft and sweet and he's beside himself with death and violence. Right now, she's heavenly glory. A sight for sore eyes. Music to his ears. Someone worth living for.

For heaven's sake, he had a wife! A couple of hours ago, the idea of being married made him want to plunge into his sword but, now he couldn't wait to be inside her and, dare he say it, start a family? In Riverrun, they'd be so happy together, away from all this war, and this darkness. He heard her intake of breath when he licked around her navel. Her small frame drew in to reveal her ribs and the small of her hips. He nibbled at her hipbone playfully and wondered if the physician was right to say she could bear children just fine. She was so small, would he even fit in there? The thought just excited him more. He was such a bastard and she was undeniably beautiful. He knew how timid she must feel being stark naked before him but, he just couldn't look any other way but hers since he first laid eyes on her. Maybe he was afraid if he looked away, she would simply vanish into thin air.

Suddenly, she sat up when he lowered himself to the soft brown curls between her legs. He felt her legs trying to close but him being between them made it near impossible. "My lord?" She asked unsurely, almost timidly trying to back away from his wandering lips. He was a bastard but, at least her curiosity and fear made her stop crying. She seemed to finally be with him now that her most sacred place was being explored. He smiled softly and leaned over her, his chest brushing against her as he gave her a quick loving kiss.

"Sweet Roslin. You can call me Ed." He gently laid her down, once she nodded and smiled at him, still looking pretty anxious. Maybe it would be better to be quick about it but, he wanted to take his time. He wanted to savor every inch of his wife before he had to go back to war. Trailing fresh new kisses down her breasts and belly before going back to the sweet triangle between her legs. She once again tensed. Edmure was determined and took his time kissing her thighs and running his tongue slowly between her legs. Roslin sang for him and her hips took a dip in shock at the sensations. "You like it when I lick you here, my darling?" He looked up at her smiling and watched her cheeks blush. She bit her lower lip and looked away, nodding quietly. Edmure frowned "Roslin, you don't need to be embarrassed. You are an incredibly beautiful woman and there is not one inch of you I would not show my esteemed appreciation for. You are like spring, Ros." He parted her lips and took in her sweet innocent scent, he made a silent prayer to all the gods and tasted her. She was simply exquisite and so incredibly sensitive if the sounds she was making were any indication of her pleasure. Soon she was writhing beneath him, taking fistfuls of his hair and softly directing his administrations. He tried not to goad her for her eagerness, especially when she was finally enjoying herself.

"Oh, Ed! Oh god!" she screamed out and he thought he would lose it. The pillar between his legs was begging for a turn now but he could feel her muscles tightening. She was so close.

"That's it, Ros. Spend for me, darling. Spend for your husband." She cried out, her hips leaping off the bed and he had to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself."Beautiful Roslin, just beautiful." He drove her back from her orgasm, his tongue easing his caresses and only when her breaths calmed, did he angle himself and slowly began entering her. He felt her wince and leaned down to kiss her, stealing any discomfort she might feel at the intrusion. His tongue danced with her while he felt her innocence tear and encase him in a tight embrace. She was so small. Did it always feel this good? The amount of energy it took to not spend right there was beyond what he thought he could withstand but, by some miracle, he managed to start a pace that slowly escalated. Roslin's smooth legs wrapped around his and he kissed every part of her he could reach. Her moans drove him mad with lust. They had told him his gentle wife had a lovely singing voice but nothing could compare to this melody she sang only for him. She was his. Only his.

"Oh Husband!" she moaned and tightened around him, her nails softly scraping the skin of his back. Shivering, he joined her as she spent, spilling his seed deep within her in multiple hard thrusts before collapsing on top of her. For a second he couldn't move, only the sound of their breaths assuring him she still drew breath even with his weight on top of her. Slowly, the sounds of muffled screams began to get louder. He slowly began to move and pulled himself off his wife as gently as he could. Before he could even lie down beside her, the doors busted open and two of her brothers strolled right in their bedchambers.

Edmure frowned while sweet Roslin hid under the sheets. Before he could curse at them, they drew their swords "The Starks are dead and if your seed brings forth a boy, you will soon follow your lords."

"What are you talking about?" Edmure looked around, noticing Roslin revealing her look of guilt from the blankets.

"Tell him Roslin'. Tell him of the plan to butcher the Starks and their army after you two wed. Tell him'"

Edmure looked at her, the tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, undeterred his rage. His sister, his nephew, his cousin, his grandfather... everyone... "Roslin?"

"Edmure, I'm so-"

He wasn't able to hear what his new wife was about to say since he was hit in the back of the head by something hard. All he was able to hear was the laughter of her brothers as he lost consciousness and wonder if he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Roslin and Edmure

Chapter 2

"Father!" Roslin barged into the dining room hall, doing something she had never done before; disrupt the chatter of the men while they ate and spoke vulgarly amongst themselves. She and her sisters were usually serving them food and just being as quiet as possible, but not today. She had been excused from serving breakfast since she said she was indisposed. It's been three days since she last ate or came out of her marriage bed. She had spent that time crying and lamenting herself but no more. She was sick of feeling sorry for herself. "Release my husband at once," her heart was at her throat, she had never ordered her father this way, and she was almost tempted to add a 'please' fearing the punishment, but she had come this far, she walked over to her father, but he still would not look her in the eyes "first you make my wedding into some oath-less massacre and now you're destroying my marriage as well. The least you could do-"

"The least I could do is kill him as I did with the rest of his family, and you as well, you ungrateful chit."

"Surely, not all of his family. Blackfish-"

"He's as good as dead. I'm sending your husband to claim Riverrun for me. The old coot has been hiding in there, like a damn woman."

"What?"

"Yes. He'll get to witness the moment my boys cut his throat."

"Then I'm going as well."

"Like hell, you will. You will stay right here and I will hear nothing else on the subject."

"But I-"

He raised his arm to silence her, only then turning to look at her "Do not mistake me for being soft. I understand you being emotional why, you might be with child, but make no mistake Roslin. I will do as I damn well please for the good of our house and I will not listen to the wailing of women that don't know a fucking thing about war and politics."

"May I at least speak to him?"

He nodded his head and resumed eating, dismissing her entirely. Roslin kept her back perfectly straight, mustering all the strength to not run to Edmure before he changed his mind.

Her sisters were whispering around her, they all thought she was the favorite because she was the prettiest of the Frey girls. Roslin thought that would change now that she had been forced to wed their prisoner. Father never did hit her and he did hit his other children, but he'd never been sweet or nice to her. "I'll take that," she said to one of her sisters carrying a skin of ale, some bread, grapes and cheese pieces in a tray. The sister glared but didn't stop her and continued walking. Only when no one was watching did she hide the skin and the food in her skirt pockets. After having a large family, Frey women learned to be resourceful.

She finally reached a door, where one of her brothers sat next to. She took a deep breath "Father has allowed me to see my husband." He eyed her up and down but then opened the door for her. Before she could go down the steps, he grabbed her forearm and stopped her.

"He might not be happy to see you, sis."

She trembled at the proximity and pushed him off "That's alright. I know."

He nodded "Fine. I wouldn't waste my time on his hide. Here, the key to his cell. He's chained up to the wall and this key," her brother showed her the rope necklace that had a key and hung around his neck, "I'm keeping right here."

Roslin glared and took the offered key and took cautious steps into the darkness. She hated this place. The smells were strong and unforgiving. She scrunched up her nose until she reached the bottom. Walking down the halls she began to whisper her husband's name. "Lord Edmure?"

She heard a cough at the end and then a chuckle "Is that a song I hear? A pretty song from a pretty girl." Roslin arrived at a middle cell where her husband sat against the opposite wall, long chains binding him to his cell. He stared at her with a look that scared her, it was cold and mad "Nay, not a girl. A woman as of…" he looked to the wall where three scratches had been drawn "three days ago."

She opened his cell and ran to him "Edmure please, don't speak. I brought you some food. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Her hands were at his cheeks, checking his complexion as well as she could in the darkness.

"Hurt? Aye!" he exclaimed, dismissing her soft hands from his face "My sister is dead. My cousin is dead. I am dead! Our wedding…" he paused as if searching for the most venomous words to express what he felt about their union.

Her lips trembled as she waited for the insults to come, for him to curse their wedding and curse her. Tears slowly trickled down her face, "Edmure…," she whispered hoarsely, almost out of strength "I am so sorry for what happened, please, believe me, I never wanted for any of this to happen."

"Don't you dare! Our marriage is a lie. This whole thing is a joke! Leave me to rot in peace, woman! What else do you want from me?!"

She cried as he tried to look away from her. "Please don't condemn us so soon." Her tears hurt him more than the three days he's been beaten and malnourished. His hands tightened at her neck. She gasped, her big brown eyes staring at him in fear. He had barely applied pressure and slowly, his hands pulled her closer by the neck, her delicate flowery scent overpowering the filth of his cell and his lips fell upon hers, softly brushing his chapped lips against her full smooth lips. She moaned that sweet melody. The familiar sound waking and bringing forth the man he had met at their honeymoon.

Their honeymoon.

It was like a double-edged sword and he soon released her neck and pushed her away. "You brought food, you said?"

She nodded and retrieved the skin, bread, cheese and grapes from her pockets. The grapes were a bit smashed, the juice staining her hands when she revealed them "Oh damn." she cursed, about to clean it up when he reached for her wrist and stopped her. He took the grapes from her palm and ate them. They were too sweet but he swallowed them as if it was the finest wine.

Roslin blushed, she had expected him to lick the juices off her hand.

Edmure took a bite of the piece of bread, and before even biting once, took a large sip of the ale.

She wanted to tell him to take it easy, but felt he might get angry again so he decided to speak frankly about something that might concern him "Father is planning to use you to take back Riverrun from Blackfish."

He stopped mid drink. "And?"

She shrugged "I thought you might want to know."

"I don't care what happens to me now."

"Edmure-"

"Why are you here, Ros? Do you feel sorry for me? Is this an act of pity, dear wife? Or is it that you feel indebted to me because of some oath you took in front of oathless men? Do you think our marriage means anything after what transpired?! Because, if so, then stop your hypocrisy Roslin. It is clear to me now that a Frey has no oath. Your vows are as straight as your father's back."

She hated how much she wanted to cry; how much her lips trembled, and her throat constricted and then that hate turned to anger. She slowly began to realize something "That is enough out of you! I'm done making excuses for what happened or feeling sorry for my part on it. I am here because I am your wife, like it or not, and for some stupid reason I cannot fathom, I care about you. I may not be able to do much, but I am all you have, Lord Edmure. Yes, I am a Frey, but unlike my father, I keep my word, especially the ones I take before the Old Gods and the New. Now, eat."

"I finished eating while you made your little speech," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh," she said realizing even the ale was empty.

"Your tears… you weren't crying because of the bedding."

She shook her head "No. I quite enjoyed the bedding." she smiled sheepishly, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the confession.

He couldn't stop the small smile to his lips at that fact "So did I."

"I'm glad you did, my lord."

"Hey," he grabbed her chin, surprising her as he forced her closer to him, "I told you, you can call me Ed."

She stared into his eyes, their eyes locking and slowly lowering, he stared at her lips intently while she whispered "Ed…"

This time, it was her lips that found his. She kissed him hungrily, and dangerously. Her kisses were strong and passionate and he felt her legs wrap around his waist, her chest pressing against his collarbone while she rubbed against him, the friction bringing him back to life.

"Ros…" he could barely speak between breaths. She was beyond reason, his wife. "Roslin, I don't think we-…" he didn't finish his thought when he realized his hands were firmly grabbing her plush bottom without care. She felt so soft, so good. He could remember how good it felt to have her all to himself and she wasn't this eager that time, having her this way would surely kill him.

"Edmure, I miss you. I want you. Can I?" she asked almost timidly; her arms embraced him around his neck, surrounding himself in her, and, gods he was only a man.

He kissed her just as passionate as she had, ripping some of her front fabric before he heard a shout.

"Hey! Roslin! Time's up! Get your ass up here!"

They both sighed and when she stood, he sobered up, no longer entranced by her charms and beauty. Her innocence and naivety had clouded his judgment. "I guess," he paused to get her attention since she was at the door of his cell, her back facing him, "you didn't get another chance to secure a Tully heir. Let's hope that one time is enough, and then you can get rid of me."

She didn't look back, her shoulders squared and her back perfectly straight while she locked him in the cell and walked away. Her brother stared at her incredulously "Guess he was happy to see you, after all."

It was only then she realized her front shirt was ripped in half, revealing much of the middle of chest. She gasped and quickly pulled both sides of the shirt to cover her middle, using her arms as cover and running away while her brother laughed at her.


End file.
